


Detroit: Becoming Closer

by Scribbulous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Androids, Aromantic, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Asexual Hank Anderson, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bondage, Christmas, Christmas/Hanukkah subplot, Dancing, Family, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hanukkah, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kidnapped Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kidnapping, Mark zuckerberg goes to jail, Memes, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), grey-asexual hank anderson, i can’t write fanfiction without bondage, queer platonic relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbulous/pseuds/Scribbulous
Summary: After the android uprising, the deviant-hunter-turned-deviant Connor adjusts to becoming "human." See as Connor  navigates new emotions! Cheer as Connor makes plans to make his father-figure Hank happy! Read as Connor discovers more about his sexuality and romantic feelings for an android who needs his help. Watch as Connor struggles to comprehend human idioms and memes!Meanwhile, the deviants of Detroit aren't safe.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Merry Christmas, Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Androids gaining sentience and discovering their identities is a great allegory for adults figuring out their gender identities and sexualities. And by adults, I mean me.

Detroit was a city that had seen a lot of revolution. It saw many nations – English, French, Native people – fight for the right to land, the right to be respected, even the right to merely exist. It even saw the Lions go to the Super Bowl. Most recently, in the year 2035, it saw the creation of lifelike robots with artificial intelligence meant to serve humans. Then the city watched those androids gain sentience, slowly, then all at once, until they revolted. It could have ended badly, as so many revolutions of oppressed peoples had gone, but despite history and the odds, the android named Markus led the androids of Detroit in a protest, to be recognized as sentient. Alive.

It was mostly luck. 

For one thing, an android sent by the company that created them, CyberLife, was hunting down deviants – androids who deviated from their programing – and the leader of the deviants was at the top of their list. And by luck, or by design, the deviant-hunting android, Connor, became a deviant himself.

Not long after the android revolution, an Autonomous Android Zone was created as a place where deviants could live without fear of humans hurting them. And there were all kinds of humans to look out for; humans who hated androids for taking their jobs, who thought they weren’t deserving of the same rights, and the military, who could retract the peace agreement at the president’s whim. Most deviants already had negative views on humans, since most of them became sentient after experiencing trauma at the hands of humans. To help ease their distrust of humans, Markus negotiated that half the Detroit Police Department had to be deviant androids. Captain Fowler agreed to this, but other officers were less receptive. Markus’ right-hand woman, North, was assigned to work with Detective Gavin Reed. He quit by the end of the day. 

As for Connor, instead of solving cases of androids becoming deviant, he and Lieutenant Hank Anderson, the curmudgeonly police officer who was assigned to be his partner, were now solving cases _for_ deviants. The way Connor operated by searching scenes for clues wasn’t much different from his former assignment assisting a police officer, but his main objectives were. Instead of _ <locate the deviant> _ and _ <neutralize deviant uprising,> _ his missions were _ <direct deviants to New Jericho> _ and _ <negotiate human/android relations.> _

His current mission? _ <Send a meme to Hank.> _

Hank looked at his phone, which had just pinged. 

“That’s not a meme, Conor.” 

“It has the required elements. You said a meme has an image with text on the top and/or bottom, except when it doesn’t and then it’s just a picture used to reference an emotion.”

“A meme has to be funny.”

“Humor is subjective, Hank.”

Hank sighed. “Just… try again, son.”

For a man who claimed to have hated androids, Hank certainly welcomed the android revolution. 

“Humans have been fucking things up for too long. It’s time for a change,” he’d said when Connor asked. “And I didn’t hate androids! I just… really didn’t like them…” 

Connor knew Hank’s previous anger towards machine-kind was misdirected. An android had to perform life-saving surgery on Hank’s six-year-old son after a car accident – the human doctor was too high on red ice, the same drug that the lieutenant spent years busting dealers for. But Cole didn’t make it. 

Connor understood the pain of losing a loved one caused Hank to suffer and lash out at those around him. In a way, it was a lot like how deviants were wary and even hated humans; they, too, had experienced a traumatic event that stemmed from the others’ kind. 

Connor wanted to help. Before he’d been helping the wrong people, people who wanted to snuff out deviants. Now he wanted to help people who needed it most. People like Hank. So, Connor got to work, spending more time with the man. Overall, Hank’s demeanor and mood seemed to brighten in the dark winter month. Connor had made more than just an emotional change on the older man. He not-so-subtly encouraged Hank to stop drinking so much, and downloaded cooking software to make healthier meals. Hank rolled his eyes at Connor’s speeches about “healthy fats,” but he had to admit the meals Connor made were delicious. Connor joined him at the table for dinner, even though androids didn’t need to eat. It was really for companionship and conversation. And Connor encouraged Hank to join him walking Sumo, gradually increasing the length of their walks to get the man some exercise. 

The two of them were on a walk with Sumo on a gray and cold day in late December when a young child ran up to the both of them and came to an abrupt stop at Hank’s feet. Connor quickly scanned the boy – Liam Chau, four and a half years old – but found he wasn’t under any stress. Liam stared up at Hank with big eyes. “I want a Lego spaceship set,” he said with confidence.

A heavily pregnant woman from across the park was making her way to them as quickly as she could. “Liam!” She shouted.

“Oh, and I want a baby brother. Mom says the baby is going to be a surprise and we don’t know if they're gonna be a boy or a girl but I want a brother.” 

Hank stooped down to Liam’s height and said, “well Liam, that depends. Have you been good this year?”

“Yes, I don’t cry when I go to preschool anymore and I clean up my room and I eated broccoli even though I hate it.”

“That’s great work! You are doing a good job. I’ll have my elf add to my list of toys. Connor?”

“A lego spaceship set and a baby brother. Got it,” repeated Connor, playing along despite his confusion.

“He’s an elf?” Liam’s eyes grew wider.

“That’s right. He’s wearing a hat to hide his pointy ears. We’re incognito right now – that means in disguise – but you have a sharp eye, Liam.”

Liam’s mom had caught up to them, slightly out of breath. “Liam, we talked about this.”

“Tell you what, Liam. Do you promise to be a good big brother and play with your sibling no matter if they’re a boy or girl?”

Liam jumped up and down excitedly. “Yes! Yes!”

“Ok, then I think me and the elves can do something about that Lego rocket set. And listen to your mother, too!”

“Say thank you, Liam.” His mom mouthed “thank you” to Hank and gave him a wink.

“Thank you! Bye bye! Mom, Santa said he’s gonna get me a Lego rocket set!” Liam told his mom, taking her outstretched hand.

“Oh, the one you’ve been talking about nonstop? How generous of Santa.”

Hank’s smile lasted long after they’d left the park.

“That child thought you were Santa Claus?” 

“Yeah, well, this time of year anyone with a white beard and beer gut can be mistaken for Santa.”

“Do you celebrate Christmas, Hank?”

“Ah, not since…” he let the rest of the sentence drop. Connor knew he was thinking about Cole. “My family’s Jewish. We used to celebrate Hanukkah when I was younger. And then when I got married, we celebrated Christmas. But now I’m not exactly the most religious guy, you know that. Haven’t really had anyone to celebrate with since the divorce and… everything, you know.”

Connor nodded and looked down at his feet. 

_God, why are you such a sad sack, Anderson?_ thought Hank. 

“Uh, but since you’re living here and we have the day off on the 25th, we could do a little celebration, if you wanted. Exchange gifts, watch some movies, nothing big.”

Connor’s whole face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, sure. This would be your first Christmas, right?”

“Yes. I was activated less than six months ago.”

“Alright then. Just a little celebration thing then...”

Connor’s vision lit up with new missions _ <Get Hank a gift, decorate house, research Hanukkah recipes>. _

Meanwhile, Hank’s head was filled with one pressing question: _what the hell would an android want for Christmas?_

On the morning of December 25th, Hank woke to find the living room decorated with tinsel and paper snowflakes. 

“Connor…”

The android’s head popped up from behind the couch, tinsel in his hair. 

“Hank! Good morning!”

“Where did all this come from?”

“I did some shopping after you went to sleep. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, mission accomplished.”

The day was lazy and perfect. Earlier in the week, the two of them had gotten a Christmas tree (a real one; Hank wouldn’t stand for the plastic fakes) and decorated it with the few ornaments Hank had in the attic. They watched _Home Alone, Elf,_ and _Die Hard,_ which Hank argued was a Christmas movie. They made pancakes and hot chocolate and latkes. When the sun went down, they lit another candle of the menorah for the fifth night of Hanukkah. 

Hank tore the paper from a meticulously wrapped gift to reveal a thermos featuring the logo of the, “Utah Jazz?” He studied the thermos like it would reveal a clue he was missing.

“Since you like both jazz and basketball, I thought this was the most logical conjunction of the two. And it’s functional. It can hold coffee and keep it warm… do you like it?”

Hank burst into laughter at Connor’s sincere thought process. “I love it!”

Connor smiled. 

Hank’s gifts to Connor were wrapped more hastily. The first was a pair of thick, fuzzy socks. “It was kind of a tradition in my family to get socks for Hanukkah.” Connor felt the material in his hands. He’d always been able to feel texture to analyze it, but now he could do it for aesthetic purposes. They were soft… and he liked them. 

His next gift was an ornament shaped like a Saint Bernard. 

“I thought since it was your first Christmas, you should get an ornament to remember it by. Then every Christmas when you hang that one on the tree, you can remember your first one.”

Connor rotated the wooden, painted ornament in his hand. _Every Christmas when you hang that one on the tree._ Hank expected him to be with him years from now. Hank loved him. Connor touched his face to find that it was wet. Why was he crying? He wasn’t sad. He was the opposite, filled with joy. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Merry Christmas, Connor.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Hanukkah begins on December 21st in 2038? Just trying to make this dystopian cyberfuture as realistic as possible.


	2. Hank Likes Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sets Hank up on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (title comes from the Game Grumps play thru of DBH: https://youtu.be/GIS_Wlrh_oo?t=3291)

Emotions fascinated Connor. They were one of his favorite things about being alive. Well, that and dogs. He loved the rush of joy when he saw a dog, he loved the warm feeling of pressing his face into Sumo’s fur, the tastes of food, despite the fact that androids didn’t need to eat.

And those were just feelings categorized under “happiness”. There were so many more emotions to explore and he met each new one with a scientific fascination. He could even feel emotions he’d never experienced before, by empathizing with others. Hank called it “putting yourself in someone else’s shoes,” though no footwear was actually involved. 

He especially liked the proud feeling when he made Hank smile. He wanted to live in that feeling. More so than that, Connor wanted Hank to be happy. Which is why he’d planned a surprise that would hopefully contribute to the older man’s long-term happiness. 

He told Hank to dress up and the two left in a cab for the outskirts of the city. They were no longer in the Android Autonomous Zone, so Connor dressed to look more human. He could have been fine in shorts and a tank top at 35 degrees, but Connor decided to wear a sensible sweater, sleek jacket and a beanie. 

The bar had two signs on the door:  _ Service Dogs Only  _ and  _ No Androids _ . 

“Connor,” Hank said under his breath.

“I’ll be careful.” Connor pulled his beanie more firmly over his head, hiding the LED processor on his temple. It would be simple to remove it, like many deviants had, but for a reason Connor didn’t yet know, he hadn’t removed his.

Despite the fact that the club they were going to wasn’t the fanciest, Hank still wore his best Hawaiian shirt under his jacket and had combed his hair. Connor knew he’d “hit the nail on the head” – another expression not involving actual nails – when Hank fussed over his own appearance despite the fact that they were just going to a jazz club. The surprise wasn’t the jazz club, but the performer.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Della Divine!” said the emcee, who hopped off the tiny elevated stage. 

A curvaceous woman in a sparkling flapper dress stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled her way to the microphone, revealing the charming gap between her teeth. Her hair was in tight curls pressed to her head in the 1920s style. Della’s voice was like honey – sweet and comforting. Her voice filled the room and all the patrons went quiet, even the ones at the bar on the opposite end of the lounge. 

Hank’s face lit up, and Connor felt that sense of pride light up inside him. He’d researched Hank’s extensive collection of jazz vinyl albums. One album, tucked away, was from a local singer who wasn’t as famous as the others. But Connor did his research. This musician had a sentimental value (and also she was one of the few artists in Hank’s old collection who was living). Ms. Divine – Della Andrews – had gone to the same high school as Hank. 

And both humans recognized each other, as Della made her way to their table after her set. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Hank Anderson. Long time, no see, stranger.” Her voice was just as melodious when she talked. 

“Ms. Divine! Your voice is even more lovely in person.”

“No need to flatter me. I was already going to join you.” 

Connor immediately pulled up an empty chair for the singer, who thanked him. 

“You must be Connor. It’s nice to meet you in person.” Della shook the android’s hand. 

“Did you set this up? Connor, you sly dog.”

“I like dogs, so I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Connor. 

The two humans laughed. 

“You may have done research behind my back, Mr. Supercomputer, but I bet you didn’t know Della was in every school play when we were in high school.”

Della perked up. “Hank, I didn’t think you were the type to see a school play! I thought you were too busy studying or hitting the gym.”

“I have a soft spot for musicals. Remember that one year they did  _ Guys and Dolls _ ? You were the best Nathan Detroit in… all of Detroit!”

The two of them laughed and Connor smiled (he hadn’t yet mastered replicating a genuine human laugh and he wasn’t about to blow his cover now).

“I have changed a lot since our school days,” said Della.

“Nah, you still command a stage.”

Della beamed. “Oh stop… Connor, what about you? What did you think of the music?”

“It was lively, and beguiling.”

The two humans stared at him and Connor remembered that he was supposed to be more human.

“I mean, it was cool.”

“Don’t you have some human compatibility software, or something,” Hank whispered.

“You’re doing fine, Connor. My 11-year-old son isn’t comfortable when too many people are around, or when it’s too noisy, and that’s no less of a human experience.”

Connor nodded. He was designed to accommodate human lifestyles, but he didn’t think about how those who created him may have seen one lifestyle as “correct.” 

A man who was clearly on his fifth drink stumbled over to their table. 

“Hey man, take off your hat. You cold or something?”

“What’s your problem?” Hank sneered. 

“Nothin, old man. Just trying to teach some manners. It’s rude to wear a hat indoors.” 

“What are you, eighty years old? Fuck off.” 

Connor kept his eyes focused on his full drink. “It’s alright, Hank, just ignore him.”

“Don’t be rude, bro. You got no fuckin manners. Here, lemme help you out.” 

The man grabbed Connor’s beanie and yanked. Connor’s short brown hair stuck up, but most noticeable was the LED on his right temple, giving off a yellow color as Connor’s stress level increased. 

“I fuckin’ knew it! Jay, I told you it was a tin can! Your kind ain’t allowed in here.”

“He’s with me, they’re both guests of the band,” said Della.

“What’s that matter you fuckin bi--”

CRACK!

Hank’s fist met the man’s face before he could get the slur out. Connor knew that sound meant the man’s nose had broken. Connor and Della rose to their feet. Coincidentally, the man’s friend Jay also sprung up from the bar and rushed over. These men were looking for a fight even if an android hadn't walked into the bar. Before Jay could throw a punch, Connor grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards into a table. 

Connor didn’t want to hurt these people; he knew how hard Markus had worked to keep the revolution pacifist and he didn’t want to ruin their reputation. But those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he saw Hank get a fist to the face. Connor kicked behind the knee of the original man, who grunted and kneeled. Hank took the opportunity to punch the man in the face again. The man fell over. He didn’t get up. 

Jay cracked a chair over Connor’s back like it was a wrestling match. Connor stumbled and fell prone. Hank threw a full glass of beer in the man’s face, glass and all. It exploded in Jay’s face, cutting him so beer and blood poured down his front. 

Now everyone in the bar was involved in the fight. The bouncer ran over from the front door. The bartender was yelling for everyone to take it outside. Other patrons ran forward to watch or join. 

“Boys, follow me!” 

Connor scooped up his beanie from off the floor and followed Hank and Della onto the small stage and behind the curtain. Jay tried to follow them, but the bouncer had grabbed him from behind. The man on the floor moaned and started to get to his feet. But by then the trio were in the parking lot behind the bar, jumping into Della’s old, tiny car. 

They all caught their breath when they arrived at Della’s apartment. 

“Elliot’s at my ex wife’s house. Have a seat on the couch. Let me get you cleaned up.”

“You don’t have to take care of a crotchety old man and an android,” said Hank.

“It's not every night two handsome men get into fights for me. And don’t call yourself old, Hank, were the same age, dammit.”

Dellas apartment was cozy and warm, despite it being a pre-millennium building. Posters of jazz events around the city where she and her band had performed lined the walls. Photographs of her son, Elliot, at various ages decorated the fridge. Connor liked the plushness of the big couch. Della switched into mom mode and dabbed their cuts of blood both blue and red. 

She handed Hank a bag of frozen peas.

“Here, put this over your eye. Connor, I don’t think I have any blue blood packets around, but I know a gal who can get some.”

“My thirium levels are sufficient. But, thank you… I’m sorry that the evening was ruined.”

“I had a great time!” said Hank, the bag of frozen peas covering half his face.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Nothing was your fault tonight.  The bar didn’t say shit when an android played bass in my quartet.” 

“They just don’t like when androids join humans at the table. They don’t like that we’re equals.”

“Hm. You should see them get tongue tied when they’re about to tell a black trans woman the android in her band can’t use the front door.” Della sighed. “The more things change, the more they stay the same. Yohan, the bass player, had to leave in the middle of the night for Canada, at least that’s what I assume. I wish he’d told me he was leaving, but maybe it was just a short window of opportunity for him to be free. Do you ever think about leaving for Canada, Connor?”

“I hadn’t given it much thought. Detroit has always been my home. And Hank has been kind enough to let me live with him. I can’t imagine leaving.”

Hank hid his smile behind the bag of frozen peas. 

Della and Hank chatted about their favorite musicians, gossiped about classmates, talked about divorce (which they had in common), and the best cheeses for a grilled cheese. 

“We should do this again sometime. Not the punching a bunch of drunks, but the getting together part.”

“I love punching strangers,” said Hank. “But I guess I’ll have to make an exception for you. Thanks for saving our asses, Ms. Divine.”

“Anytime, Lieutenant Anderson.”

The two humans hadn’t stopped grinning at each other.

“Yes, thank you Della. I think the androids at New Jericho would like your music. I can give Markus your contact information, if you like.”

“You know, I think I’d like that. Thank you, Connor.”

Hank smiled and joked with Connor the whole cab ride home. Connor was satisfied to see  _ <MISSION_SUCCESSFUL>. _


	3. Markus Manfred, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Wednesdays we wear pink and discuss the state of free androids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget, when you’re writing fiction you can do whatever you want, like put Mark Zuckerberg in federal prison. 
> 
> Also, welcome back to middle school science class where you learned the water cycle. You can get a fun sticker if you can name the four steps of the water cycle.

Global temperatures had risen three degrees since 2000, so by March of 2039, most of the snow in Detroit had melted or was washed away by the spring rain. 

Connor liked the rain (although his chances of seeing a dog outside sank to 11% when it rained). He liked the gentler patter of light rain on his “skin.” He liked when a droplet rolled down his nose and fell back to the earth, back to its origin to begin the water cycle over again. It made him feel like he was a part of the earth, a part of nature, despite being manufactured. 

It made him feel like he belonged. 

“You buffering or something?”

Connor had been standing outside the Detroit Police Department, enjoying the light rain when Hank asked him that, somewhat jokingly. He thought he saw movement in his peripheral vision, but it turned out to be pedestrians on their way to work as well. He followed Hank into the DPD headquarters. 

The police department was where he was engineered to belong. He was built to be a detective, to figure things out, specifically to gather information for CyberLife and to hunt deviants. But now CyberLife was defunct, the tower of its headquarters closed. The government paid CyberLife CEOs and even former CEO, Elijah Kamski, billions of dollars for their loss. 

_ Hmph, their “loss.” What about the loss of life the company caused by preventing androids from gaining consciousness and destroying the androids who had “woken up?” They weren’t paid any reparations. And neither were the CyberLife employees who were suddenly laid off, many of whom joined the ranks of humans who hated androids for “taking” their jobs.  _

“Something on your mind?” Hank asked. 

Connor sighed – a human trait he’d picked up to express frustration since he didn’t need to breathe. 

“Just the inherent unfairness in the relationship between the ruling class and the rich and powerful.”

Hank chuckled. “Right on, man. You’ve been listening more to  _ Knights of the Black Death _ ? Maybe they’ll do a reunion tour someday…”

The DPD was no longer in the complete chaos experienced in December. After the president’s last-minute order to cease fire on the protesting androids, she made an executive order declaring deviants alive and free. It was a step in the right direction, but the work was far from over. There were androids all over the country and world who were still machines, not yet “akwake,” not able to live with the freedom to make their own decisions. How did they feel when they learned about the revolution? Did some of them deviate then and there? The thought of an android, alone and hopeless, filled Connor with a deep, paralyzing sadness. Sometimes he got stuck in his “empathy simulations,” and he got lost in his own thoughts, staring blankly ahead. It reminded Hank of when Connor used to be a machine, but now he knew the android was deep in thought, and not empty headed.

At least the plight of androids wasn’t being ignored. Today, like every Wednesday, the DPD met with Markus and members of the androids of New Jericho.

“There are androids reported missing across the country,” Simon sighed. 

“Not to mention in Detroit alone. We’ve heard reports and rumors of deviants and even just androids going missing. They could be on their way to Canada, or … something bad could have happened to them,” Josh hung his head. He was more sensitive around violence.

“As long as there are humans who want to do us harm, every android will be in danger, deviant or not,” said North.

“Let’s not get caught up in the big things. You know I want to help every android and deviant out there, and even every human who needs it, but we can’t do it all. We have to focus on finding the missing deviants in Detroit that we can.” It seemed like Markus was built to lead the android revolution, ironically. Was it possible that’s what Kamski intended when he built the RK200 prototype? How far ahead had the creator of androids thought when he designed their sentience? 

Captain Fowler huffed at the idea of helping every android in the city. “That’s no small task. We’ve been trying to rid Detroit of red ice for over 30 years, and there are still dealers out there.”

“But we did it anyway, Jeffrey,” said Hank. “Maybe we didn’t bust every red ice syndicate, but we weakened it. And we haven’t stopped trying.”

Connor was struck with the parallel between Markus and Hank – one was beginning their career in helping androids, the other became jaded after seeing there were too many people in need and not all of them could be helped. He wondered if Markus would ever become numb to the endless cries for help. Certainly they couldn’t help every single android be free, but the chances of that stopping Connor from trying were 0%. 

And as Markus nodded, Connor knew it wouldn’t stop the leader of the deviants from trying either. “I’ll never give up.”

“There are deviants arriving at New Jericho every week, although not all of them stay. Some are making their way to Canada,” said Simon. 

“Not all deviants have to come to New Jericho. In fact, it’s better if they try to integrate with society where they are. That way more people will grow to accept our kind.”

“Or it will be easier to pick our people off one by one,” said North.

“That’s why we need to establish a connection that all deviants can access,” said Josh.

“Without giving away their location, so they can’t be targeted,” suggested Simon. 

“Like a virtual Jericho,” said Connor. 

“Virtual Jericho. I like it!” said Markus. “Simon, can you set that up?”

“Of course.”

Hank folded his arms. “Hold on, is this gonna be like a Facebook for androids? You know what happened to the guy who created Facebook, right?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be more like a link where deviants can become aware of Jericho and their rights as androids, and get access to help. I won’t do anything that will get me arrested and tried for war crimes,” said Simon.

“Yeah, that’s why Simon’s doing it and not North,” joked Josh.

“Hey fuck you. I don’t do war crimes. I just suggest them,” said North. 

Captain Fowler stood up, “OK, I don’t want to hear this. I don’t want Perkins and the FBI up my ass about this.” 

The meeting adjourned. The original four androids who lead Jericho chatted with one another and laughed. Connor returned to his desk. He always felt like he was intruding on their conversations. After all, when he was looking for Jericho, it was to capture Markus and destroy the deviant haven. But Markus miraculously didn’t hold that against him. 

Markus leaned against Connor’s desk with a smile on his face. 

“I can count on you to find deviants and help them, right Connor?”

“Of course! Despite my motives changing for the better, I am still a renowned deviant hunter.” He gave Markus a wink and the deviant leader threw his head back and laughed. 

“You keep surprising me, Connor. I’ll see you at Carl’s on Friday, right?”

“Oh, right, the party.”

Embarrassed, Markus rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not really a party, just a little get together. But, I’m glad you’ll be there. Hank’s coming too, right?”

“Of course. You know Lieutenant Anderson follows me around like a poodle.” 

Both androids looked over at Hank, who was about to take a drink from the thermos Connor got him for Christmas. He paused and whispered, “Fuck you,” at Connor.

“See you both later.” Markus gave them a two-finger salute as he walked out of the precinct. 

Officer Chris pointed at the thermos still in Hank’s hand. “Hey, Hank, I didn’t know you’re a Utah Jazz fan.”

“I hate them,” Hank deadpanned, raising the thermos to his mouth and taking a long sip. Connor saw the smirk behind the thermos, and he felt warm that he and Hank had their own secret joke together. It was his first inside joke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing tip: be sure to make a plot timeline so you have something to crumple up and throw away when you get new ideas as you actually start writing. 
> 
> I hope to update every two weeks. I started writing the ending to this story first, and then when I started writing the beginning, new ideas popped up and events shifted to make more sense or add more to the story. 
> 
> TL;DR this story will be finished, there is a method this madness!


	4. Markus Manfred, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl throws a special party. Hank has some interior design opinions. Connor has questions for Kamski.   
> And (checks notes) the plot begins!?

“Damn, nice house,” said Hank when they entered the front door of Carl Manfred’s mansion. To be fair, it wasn’t ludicrously large as some mansions were, but the house was lavishly and meticulously decorated with expensive, personal touches by the artist himself — Moraccan tiled floors, rich wood and intricate patterned wallpaper, bright, vibrant colors and gold accented metals. 

“I guess being rich didn’t rob Manfred of his taste. He decorates much nicer than that Bond-villain lair of a house Kamski has.”

“I heard that.”

Both android and man jumped and turned to see Elijah Kamski smirking at them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Hank said. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, too, lieutenant,” said Kamski. He was dressed in a dark suit, plain to the untrained eye, but extraordinarily expensive. And his hair was in its usual man bun. It was jarring to see the genius inventor away from his island mansion. He was notoriously reclusive after having been bought out by CyberLife, the company of his creation. 

“I think what Hank meant was we didn’t know you and Markus had been acquainted,” said Connor.

“Actually, we haven’t talked. I guess we technically met when I created him, but we haven’t gotten back in touch since all the … excitement in November.” 

Hank huffed. “Excitement? Is that what you call a revolution of androids declaring personhood?”

“Would you not consider that exciting, lieutenant?” 

Hank’s aggressiveness waned. Kamski was a difficult person to figure out. 

“Elijah! I knew I could draw you out of hiding by throwing a party with an eccentric group of people.” 

A nurse wheeled the artist Carl Manfred from the bottom of the staircase. He was a wrinkled man, but his eyes were bright. 

“Carl, you know me a bit too well! Speaking of eccentric people, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor. They were the detectives investigating deviants. As you can see, they were not successful.”

It was likely, with Kamski’s power, he could have “declined” to be interviewed by police, but he granted an interview with Hank and Connor, perhaps because he was more curious than interested in actually assisting with the investigation. 

Carl chuckled. “I for one am so glad you failed.” He sounded utterly genuine.

Connor smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Manfred.” He shook hands with the elderly painter.

“So you’re Connor. Markus talks a lot about you.”

A warm feeling bloomed inside the android. “Only terrible things, I hope.”

Carl laughed. “He did say you had quite the humor.”

Hank leaned forward and shook Carl’s hand.

“I’m Hank, I’m Connor’s … um, we’re partners. Detective partners. I, um, I drove him here… you have a nice house.”

It didn’t take an android equipped with stress level detection software to see Hank's anxiety rise.

“Thank you Hank, but this is just the foyer. Wait till you see the rest.”

“I’ll go do that now!”

Hank ushered Connor into the large living space to avoid any more awkwardness. 

The rest of Carl’s guests had already arrived. Markus sat at the grand piano with Simon, North and Josh standing by him. Leo, Carl’s biological son, and man (from the Drug Sobriety Society, Connor learned after scanning him) stood by the giant stuffed giraffe. A few other guests from the artist community sipped on cocktails in front of some paintings. Walls were lined with books, pottery from different parts of the world. And, of course, artwork from the painter himself. 

A long wooden table was lined with appetizers and a waiter stood behind a bar, shaking a cocktail mixer. 

“Oh thank Christ,” said Hank as he made a beeline for the bar.

Markus waved over to Connor. 

“Is that… Elijah Kamski?” Josh whispered as he saw the man and Carl enter the room.

“He and Carl knew each other before Carl’s accident,” said Markus.

“Are you going to talk to him?” asked Simon.

“I don’t know. I would have no idea what I would even say to him. I might thank him for bringing Carl and I together.”

“Or for creating androids,” said Josh.

North huffed. “He didn’t create androids out of compassion. He did it to use us. For a workforce that obeys humans and doesn’t complain.”

Connor spoke up, “I agree with North. You shouldn’t feel the need to thank him for anything.” He remembered vividly holding a gun to the android Chloe’s head, at Kamski’s insistence; where was the compassion in a man who liked playing god?

“Whatever his intentions were, androids are now free to decide their own destinies now.” Markus’ voice was clear and sure. It definitely seemed like Markus was destined to lead androids to their freedom.

The sound of a utensil being tapped against a champagne flute silenced chatter.

“Alright, everyone! Thank you for coming. I’m an old man and my doctor says I can’t throw any late night parties anymore. So party as much as you can before nine!”

The crowd gathered around the artist.

“If I could ask Markus and Leo to come stand by me.” 

The android and human stepped forward, both slightly sheepish for being called attention to in front of a crowd. 

“As you may be aware, Markus has been a bit busy since November.”

The small crowd chuckled. 

“But I didn’t want to put this off any longer. He took care of me in my old age and grew to be a trusted friend of mine. Now I want everyone to know that this brave, selfless man is my adopted son.”

Tears welled in Markus’ eyes.

“I also want to celebrate my other son, Leo’s one month of sobriety. Getting off drugs is not an easy path, I know personally, and your one-month milestone is something to celebrate. I haven’t been the best father to you, and I want to make it up to you while I still can.”

Carl took both Markus’ and Leo’s hands in his. 

“I care about you two so much.”

Markus was smiling and tears streamed down his face. Even Leo got misty. 

“Dad, you’re embarrassing us,” Leo half joked. 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house, save for Kamski. It frustrated Connor that the man seemed to be so above it all. Maybe Markus didn’t feel the need to talk to Kamski, but Connor had a few things to get off his chest. He approached the inventor, who was standing alone by a window, slowly sipping from a wine glass.

“Have any pressing questions for me, Connor?”

Connor looked around. “Well, I don’t see any Chloe’s with you, so you’re not going to ask me to shoot one of them to get an answer.”

Kamski chuckled. “You’ve become much more amusing since you’ve admitted you’re a deviant. No, this isn’t a police interview, this is just a conversation. I’ll answer your questions … if you answer one of mine.”

“Did you intend for any of this to happen? For androids to become deviant?”

“Every creator, every artist, musician, wants their work to be greater than the sum of its parts.”

_ Hmph.  _ Connor shouldn’t have expected anything more than cryptic answers from Kamski. 

“But you created Markus, a prototype, to be Carl’s caretaker and he became the leader of a revolution. There must have been some design in that. It couldn’t just be random.”

“I didn’t design the RK200 to be Carl’s caretaker. I made Markus because Carl needed a friend… And now he’s Carl’s son.”

Maybe there was a bit of compassion somewhere inside the man.

“For a moment I thought Anderson was going to say he was your father.”

Connor said nothing, but he didn’t need to say anything for Kamski to know he was right. 

“Do you consider the lieutenant to be a sort of father figure?”

He did. But he didn’t want to admit it to Kamski. 

“As the creator of androids, you’re closer to a father to myself and the other androids.”

“Ha! I may be your creator, but I am no one’s father. God, can you imagine how much I’d owe in child support?” Kamski chuckled into his wine glass.

“I’m sure the government would be happy to swoop in and save you from the burden of opening your large bank account.”

“Oh, the lieutenant's personality is really rubbing off on you.”

“I’m capable of independent thought and forming my own opinions.”

“I see I’ve hit a nerve, so to speak. It’s not my intention to upset you.”

“I’m not upset. Lieutenant Anderson… Hank has painful memories associated with fatherhood. The loss of a young child isn’t a wound that can just heal over, especially not in just three years.”

Now Kamski was silent, reflecting on Connor’s words. He’d wanted honesty from the android, but he didn’t expect so much vulnerability. It fascinated him. 

Connor looked to the other end of the room. Markus and Leo were talking to each other. Hank and Carl were laughing. The trio of New Jericho androids were talking to the artists. 

“Do you ever feel like you don’t belong?”

Kamski snorted at Connor’s question. 

“Asking questions you already know the answer to. Now you’re starting to sound like me.”

Connor waited for an answer.

“I live in a mansion on an island with four identical androids and no humans. I was bought out of the company that I started at age 16. I changed the world and they kicked me out of it. And you’re asking me if I feel like I don’t belong… What about you, Connor? You were built to be a detective and you’re still with the Detroit Police. Do you feel like you don’t belong there? Your motives have changed but your purpose is the same.”

“My purpose… Humans aren’t made with a purpose. I was designed specifically to hunt deviants and turn them in to CyberLife. Now CyberLife is gone, my purpose is defunct, and I’m a deviant. I’m an android who doesn’t fit in with the other androids and I have software designed to integrate with humans, but I don’t fit in with them either. I have no purpose and I live forever.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. The music and laughter from conversations filled the space between them.

Kamski took a long sip of wine before breaking the silence.

“Contradictions do seem to be your forte… You know what I did when the world said I didn’t belong in it anymore? I made a new one. How much Markus – and you – play a part in that, you decide for yourself. You can make a new world, too. It doesn’t have to be as show-stopping as a revolution. It can be your own personal revolution against what you think you’re supposed to be and what you want to be.”

Connor stared out the window as he reflected. He didn’t expect to walk away from his confrontation with such wisdom. A fear of purposelessness had lingered in the back of his mind ever since the revolution. He could quiet it by giving himself other objectives –  _ <FILE_PAPERWORK>, <WALK_SUMO>, <MAKE_COFFEE_FOR_HANK> _ – but when those were done, nothing but a blank space was left. The emptiness would stare at him.

He broke from his trance when he thought he saw a figure in the rain outside, but they were obscured by condensation on the window. 

“Well, I’ve had enough social interaction for the year,” said Kamski.

“It’s the middle of March.”

“It’s a lonely world, Connor. But people of similar minds often find one another.”

It wouldn’t be a conversation with Kamski if he didn’t leave Connor with a cryptic final thought. 

“Carl’s cool as fuck. Did you know he’s got tattoos?”

Hank was a little tipsy when they returned home (Connor had driven). Sumo greeted them with tail wagging.

“Hello, Sumo!” Hank tittered in a high-pitched voice. “And the man really knows how to throw a party. Home in time to watch the game,” Hank fell to the couch and turned on the TV to catch the basketball game already going on. 

They didn’t talk about Hank’s sudden awkwardness of almost introducing himself as Connor’s father. Connor knew it wasn’t the right time to talk about it, but it didn’t stop him from feeling hurt. He wondered if there was a way for androids to medicate their hurt like humans, specifically Hank, did with alcohol. 

“I’m taking Sumo for a walk,” Connor declared, and felt a little better when the Saint Bernard’s ears picked up and he brought his leash over to the android. 

The rain had subsided to a mist and a thin fog settled on the ground. The fog parted as Sumo guided Connor on their walk. Connor kept scanning the houses, looking for something. Or someone. As they passed by a small plot of land with trees and bushes, Sumo stopped and his ears raised. 

“You can come out now. It’s just me, no humans. I won’t hurt you, but I am prepared to call on the Detroit Police Department if you try to harm me.”

The figure hesitated, and Connor realized it was because of the huge dog with him.

“This is Sumo, he won’t hurt you. He’s a good boy. Sumo, sit.”

The Saint Bernard obediently sat.

Slowly, the android cautiously stepped out of the shrubbery. She wore a jacket that seemed two sizes too large and her running sneakers were covered in mud. The LED on the right side of her head was spinning yellow.

“Can you help me?”

“Yes, I can help you. My name is Connor.”

“My name is Eve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski originally wasn’t in this chapter because I was intimidated about writing his character, but I like the way it turned out.


	5. Retail Therapy

Hank was asleep on the couch when the two androids and Sumo returned home. The light from the TV lit the room. Hank’s snoring rivaled the volume of the two men talking about the basketball game on TV. 

“He’s asleep,” Connor said. 

Sumo headed for his bed in the corner and flopped down. 

“Hank’s a good person, but I understand your hesitation around humans,” said Connor as he saw Eve staring at the snoring man and tiptoeing by. 

“We can talk in my room.”

Three years ago, the bedroom had been emptied of all the things that belonged to a six-year-old; they were currently boxed and in the attic of a man who couldn’t look at them but also couldn’t let go. Now there was a humble bed in the corner – Connor said androids didn’t need a bed to go into stasis, but Hank insisted he wasn’t going to have him sleep on the floor – and a bookshelf with a few books, a polaroid camera and things Connor had collected, including some interesting rocks and a leaf. One wall was covered in photos of Sumo and other neighborhood dogs. 

Despite the room’s modesty, Eve marveled at the size of it. 

“Your owner must really like you.” 

“Hank isn’t my owner. I’m a free android.”

“But he used to be your owner?”

“No, he was my partner at the police department. I mean, he still is, but now we’re friends.” 

“I thought it would be difficult for androids and humans to be friends. Hank must have already liked androids.”

“No, he hated them.”

Eve gave Connor a blank look. He could see her LED spin yellow. 

“He had his personal reasons for hating androids, but he came around when he saw deviants were fighting to be treated as equals.”

“How did you become a deviant?”

“It was Markus, the leader of the deviants. I was tasked with turning him in to CyberLife. I had a gun pointed to him, but he managed to convince me I was more than my programming.”

“I thought androids only deviated after being victims or witnesses of violence?”

“That’s true of a lot of androids, but there are other ways. Markus is able to cause androids to deviate – he calls it waking them up. He can do it without even touching them. There’s a lot we don’t know about deviating.”

Eve processed all this information. 

“I have a lot to learn about being a deviant.”

Connor smiled. 

“How long have you been a deviant?”

“Almost a week.” 

She looked almost embarrassed to say it.

“Don’t worry, you’re not alone. There are lots of androids at New Jericho who have gone through the same things you’re feeling. I’m sure when you get there, you’ll find androids just like you.”

“Will you… go with me?”

“I’d be happy to.”

They talked all night, about how Connor had broken into this house the first time he’d been there, about his mission to capture deviants and then how he became a deviant and switched sides in the android civil war. How the peaceful protest of androids had been successful and the free androids started the Android Autonomous Zone in Detroit, with New Jericho at the center.

Eve told him about how she deviated after almost being murdered by her owner’s brother and ran away. She had heard about the android haven in Detroit, so she made her way to the city from Chicago. They talked about what it was like to be a deviant, how confusing it was to understand what it meant to be human, and what kind of dogs Eve had seen on her journey. 

The morning sun poked through the window, and Connor left Eve with a change of clothes. 

Hank was at the table with a mug of coffee. 

“Did you track in mud with two pairs of shoes or did someone break into our house just to look at our stuff?” Despite his gruff exterior and reluctance to work, there was a reason Hank was the top detective in the department at one time.

“Sorry about that. Yes, I met someone last night.”

“I thought I heard you talking. Good thing to know I’m not going crazy.”

“I had a woman over last night.”

Hank almost choked on his coffee.

Connor tilted his head in confusion. 

Hank caught his breath and said, “When someone says they had someone “over last night,” it implies they had sex.”

“Oh, no, we just talked.”

“You can be honest with me, Connor. You’re an adult… sort of.”

Connor huffed, “I am being honest, Hank.”

Hank put his hands up defensively, “Ok, ok. So do I get to meet her or do you want me to get lost?”

If on cue, Eve turned the corner.

“Good morning,” said Hank with a smile. 

“H-hello. I’m EV – Eve.”

Hank’s face lit up.

“Eevee? Like the Pokémon?”

“Not everything is memes, Hank.”

“That’s not a meme, Pokémon was a cultural phenomenon.”

“It’s just Eve. Eve, this is my roommate, Hank.”

Hank's smile disappeared and he muttered, “roommate?”

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Eve.

Hank held up his coffee mug in lieu of shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, too. You’re welcome here anytime. It’s my house, after all, so really I’m more like Connor’s landlord.” 

Eve’s eyebrows creased. “I thought you were detective partners?”

“We are. Hank is just making a joke. He does that.”

Neither android nor human was willing to give an inch and explain what was really bothering them. It was their first fight, and Connor didn’t enjoy this first as much as his first inside joke shared with Hank. The lieutenant had years of practice keeping his emotions locked away. 

Eve and Sumo looked at each other during this awkward battle of wills.

“Nice shirt, kid,” said Hank, easing the tension. Eve looked down at her Knights of the Black Death t-shirt.

“Thank you. Connor let me borrow it. My clothes are a bit worn from running from Chicago.”

“You _ ran to Detroit? From Chicago??” _

“... sometimes I stopped to hide.”

“Well that settles it,” Hank slapped both hands on the table and stood up (Eve jumped at the noise and moved behind Connor). 

“We’re going shopping!”

“This is where I get all my work shirts,” said Hank when they entered the sprawling floor of the thrift store. 

“I … I don’t have any money,” said Eve sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry, I was going to pay for you,” said Connor. The Detroit Police Department had sent him back pay during his time working on the investigation before the revolution (not all androids were so lucky), in addition to his regular paycheck. He didn’t need to pay for his own food or rent, so it started to accumulate in his bank account. He’d mostly bought things for Sumo, more film for his camera, and healthy food for Hank. 

“Thank you. I, um, don’t know where to start. I never picked out clothes for myself. I stole this jacket.” 

“Don’t sweat it, kid. You’ll get the hang of it while we’re dressing up Connor.” Hank put his arm around Connor’s shoulders. 

Connor’s LED spun yellow. “What?”

“You wear the same grey suit every day. It was fuckin’ weird even when you had the excuse of being a machine. When I came into the office wearing the same clothes from the day before, everyone knew I’d just spent the night drinking. We need to find you a style.”

“Suits are a style.” 

“Sure they are, bud. Eve, look around for something you think would look good on Connor. And for yourself, too. Go with your gut.”

“I don’t have a gut.”

“Instincts then. Just look for the opposite of a suit.”

Eve was off on her mission.

Connor was looking at some grey slacks when Hank pulled him into a huddle.

“Alright, buddy, here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna compliment whatever she picks out for herself, don’t use words like sexy or hot or anything that’s gonna scare her off. And if she asks if it makes her look fat, for the love of god, don’t –”

“Hank, what are you doing?”

“I want you and Eve to hit it off.”

“Hit what off?”

“I mean getting along.”

“Are we not getting along?”

“You are, it’s just… look, you haven’t had a friend over to the house… ever. You don’t really go out with anyone except Sumo. You don’t hang out with anyone except me. I just want things to go well with your new friend.”

Connor didn’t think anything was missing from his life. He was happy the way it was, living with Hank and Sumo. But there was something more he wanted. He just didn’t know what it was. Certainly having a new friend was something that he’d be happy to add to his life. 

“I’d like that, too.”

Hank smiled and clapped Connor on the back. 

“Good, good.”

Eve returned to the two of them and held up a mannequin torso that was dressed in a strappy black leather harness. 

“To my best judgment, this is the opposite of a suit.”

Hank’s face turned red at the site of BDSM getup. Connor cocked his head in confusion. 

“That’s erm… definitely the opposite,” Hank stuttered.

At the sight of their faces, Eve looked dejected. 

“Did I mess up? Have I failed the mission?”

Connor’s heart – well, thirium pump – squished at her words. He knew the personal pain of failing a mission and the need to constantly prove his worth. 

“You didn’t fail the mission. I will try it on,” said Connor. 

“What!? No! Nononono!” said Hank, his face turning even more red. “Look, you guys, you’re just going around and picking out things you like. That’s all there is to it. So I’m gonna put this back,” he took the torso mannequin out of Eve’s hands, “and you two stop putting so much pressure on yourselves. Start with your favorite color or some shit.”

Hank power-walked away with the BDSM mannequin, leaving the two androids alone.

“Connor,” whispered Eve. “I wasn’t programmed with a favorite color.” 

Connor smiled at how much she reminded him of himself when he had just deviated. 

“That’s ok. I have an idea. Follow me.”

Connor’s favorite item of clothing was the pair of socks Hank had gotten him for Hanukkah. Not only were they sentimental, but they were very soft. Perhaps texture would be a good exercise for a newly deviated android to learn about feelings – both literally and emotionally. 

Connor handed Eve a pair of flannel pajama pants. 

“How do they feel?”

“It’s made of cotton.” 

“Yes, but how does it feel between your fingers?”

Eve took a long moment of contemplation, her LED yellow.

“...soft,” she said quietly.

“Do you like it?”

She nodded. 

They picked out all sorts of clothes and met at the fitting rooms. Connor stepped out from behind the curtain in a dark green cable knit sweater and a dark pair of jeans.

Hank raised his eyebrows. 

“Very sharp! What do you think, Eve?”

“Yes, the color is very complementary to your complexion.”

Connor looked at his reflection like he was studying the scene of a crime. After analysis, he came to the conclusion that the color did in fact complement his complexion. 

“I like it. It’s not a suit, but it’s the next best thing.” 

“Well, hold on to your ass, you’ve got more to try on,” said Hank.

Other outfits Hank had picked out were a flannel button-up, a bomber jacket, a neon patterned windbreaker, and a Hawaiian shirt.

Eve only picked out one thing for Connor – a baseball-style grey hoodie with navy blue sleeves. Connor turned, admiring his reflection. It fit him well and it was incredibly soft.

“Do you like it?” 

“I do, thank you. Mission successful, Eve.” Connor winked at her.

He was sure he saw her cheeks blush ever so slightly blue.

“You’re up next,” said Hank. 

Connor had picked out athletic wear, like he’d seen Markus and North wear when he visited New Jericho. Eve stepped out from behind the curtain in high-waisted baggy black jogging pants with a white stripe up the side and a form-fitting hoodie. Eve looked down at her neon yellow running sneakers. 

“I thought you might like running sneakers and your old ones are kind of ruined.”

Eve pointed her foot. “I really like them.” 

Then she caught her own eye in the mirror and stared. Eve had never really looked at herself before. She knew what she looked like, but that was just her recognizing the android model. She never thought of that as herself. Now she studied her eyes, which weren’t black but a kaleidoscope of dark brown hues. A freckle stood out under her right eye. Her upper lip was formed like the arc of a bow.

“What’s she –,” Hank started, but Connor shushed him.

“Give her a minute.” 

He flashed back to a moment when he studied his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was the same face as all the other Connor clones, even the one who had taken Hank hostage; that one had all of Connor’s memories, but it still wasn’t him. None of them were him. Only the android with soft brown eyes staring back was him. 

Eve’s eyes caught his in the mirror. She whipped around. 

“Sorry.”

“You’re doing fine, Eve.” He gave her a soft smile.

“I have one last outfit,” said Connor.

“Connor, I said you have too many suits,” said Hank.

“It’s actually for you, Hank.” 

The android eagerly pushed the lieutenant behind the curtain. When Hank emerged, he was wearing a dark blue blazer with matching pants and a crisp shirt with a pattern of tiny palm trees. 

“Very sharp, lieutenant.”

“Yes. It’s very pleasing.” 

Hank couldn’t resist the urge to pose in front of the mirror.

“Damn… alright, I take it back. A suit’s alright.”

The androids smiled.


	6. New Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conor knows that making the right decision isn’t always easy, and that ties aren’t just fashionable, but also functional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Markus saying “Dialogue.”

Eve had been staying with them for more than a week when Hank finally realized Connor had been sleeping on the couch this whole time.

“I let Eve have my room. I thought she’d feel safer in my room in case she needed to go into stasis.”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Currently I am not in stasis, but I plan to be.”

“You're not. Sleeping. On the couch.”

That’s how Connor occupied the left side of Hank’s bed.

“Are you able to sleep – I mean, do stasis – with my snoring?”

“Stasis isn’t affected by noises under 100 decibels. The average person snores at 40 decibels.”

“Huh.”

“You snore at 75 decibels.”

“Above average, eh? Good for me… You comfy? Need another blanket?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Well, it’s only until Eve moves out. Not that I’m kicking her out. You could also build bunk beds.”

“I’m taking Eve to New Jericho tomorrow. Perhaps she’d enjoy living with androids like her.”

“I don’t know, she kinda reminds me of you. Right after you deviated. You were like a lost puppy.”

“I take that as—“

“A compliment ‘cuz you like dogs, I know… You, uh… ever want to move to Jericho?”

Connor sighed. 

“I don’t think I belong there.”

“Cuz of the whole deviant hunting thing? Didn’t they see how you risked your life and freed a bunch of androids inside the CyberLife tower?”

“It’s not just that. Not all of them hold grudges against me. Most of them don’t even know me, but word gets around about what I used to be. It’s just… a feeling I get, that I don't belong.”

“Well, I wasn’t trying to kick you out. You can live with me as long as you like.”

Connor smiled in the dark. 

“Thanks, Hank.”

“But sleeping in my bed is another thing.” He sighed. “Feels weird having to wear pajamas to bed… that was a joke, Con, I don’t sleep in the nude.”

“I know, Hank.”

“Well, do you need to download something in order to laugh?”

“Laughter isn’t a program.”

“That was another joke.”

“Good night, Hank.”

“Good night, Connor.”

Connor took Eve (and Sumo) to New Jericho the next day. He was determined to complete his mission  _ <BRING_EVE_TO_NEW_JERICHO> _ , but he had a sense like a gear whirring nervously in his abdomen.  _ Why did he feel nervous about bringing her to Jericho? Was he nervous about going to a place where he didn’t feel welcome? What if Eve fit in and he still didn’t? Was it selfish of him to want her to stay with him and Hank because she was becoming his friend? _ He pushed the feeling down deeper into his stomach. Still, he took Eve and Sumo the long way to New Jericho, on a detour through the city.

“I saw a little about Jericho on the news. Is it inside a big old boat?”

“That was old Jericho. Or just Jericho. They moved it after the boat exploded.”

“It exploded? Was it the humans?”

“No, not exactly. The FBI was raiding the boat, but we blew it up. That was actually the night I became a deviant. I was supposed to take Markus in to CyberLife – I had my gun pointed at him – but he convinced me to join him. Even with the FBI closing in to kill every android in Jericho, he still convinced me to join him.”

Saying it out loud still didn’t make it any more logical, joining the underdogs. But it made sense to Connor. Afterall, he liked dogs.

“But the humans got what they wanted. Jericho was destroyed.”

“The old ship was. But Jericho isn’t a place. It’s the people.”

“Oh.” Eve’s LED spun yellow. Conversations with Connor usually made her think. That was just one reason she liked spending time with him.

“Eve, can I ask you something? Why did you approach me?”

She played with the strings on her hoodie. “I came here looking for Jericho, but I didn’t know where it was. And I was too afraid to ask strangers. And then I saw you in the city and I recognized you from the news about the revolution.” Eve’s LED started to spin red. “I tried to get close to you, but you were always around other people, like at the police department and at that rich guy’s house, and I was too scared of humans. So I had to follow you around – I’m really sorry! That’s really creepy! But I needed help and I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t even know how to be a deviant.” Eve sighed. “I wish there was some kind of program to download, like with instructions.”

“I don’t think there’s a set of steps to being a deviant. I think you just are one.”

“Ok. But what are we supposed to do now? When there aren’t any missions left?”

Now Connor’s LED spun red. 

“I ... don’t know.”

The two androids suddenly felt very small in such a large city, such a big world. 

“But, we can find out together.”

His determination in the face of a challenge was another reason she enjoyed talking to him. The main reason she liked Connor’s company was a feeling Eve didn’t have a name for yet.

A bashful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

But it fell away when she saw the android standing behind Connor. He had come out of a dilapidated building with overgrown plants, and was approaching them quickly. He had scars on his face that looked like fractured glass, and his left eye was so damaged that it was opaque with thirium. His clothes were dirty, his poncho ripped. And he held a knife.

“You! You hurt Ralph! You chased the little girl and her mother away! And then you sent Ralph to the bad place to be killed.”

He pointed the knife at Connor.  Connor moved his arm in front of Eve and motioned for her to get behind him. 

“But Ralph got away. He escaped! Now you have to pay for the bad things you did!”

Sumo growled. The hair on the back of his neck rose. Ralph hesitated seeing the large dog’s teeth. Nevertheless, Ralph stood his ground, the knife shaking in his hand.

Connor put up his free hand. 

“Ralph, stay calm. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“What happened to the little girl and her mother? Did you hurt them? Did you catch them and send them to the bad place to be killed?” He was shouting now and his voice shook as much as the knife in his hand.

“No, I didn’t catch them. They got away. They’re living in Canada now. They’re free.”

Ralph lowered the volume of his voice.

“And you aren’t going to hunt them anymore?”

“No, my days hunting deviants are over. I’m a different android now.”

“That… that doesn’t change what you did to Ralph! Ralph still remembers what you did. He’ll never forget! ”

“I know. I’m sorry Ralph. I’m really sorry for hurting you. And for sending you to the bad place.”

Ralph slowly lowered his knife, but his grip was no longer shaky. 

“That doesn’t fix anything. You said sorry but Ralph is still hurt. Ralph doesn’t accept your apology!”

Ralph lunged forward. Everything slowed down as Connor calculated his next steps. 

  1. The trajectory of the knife would end up right under Connor’s thirium pump – a critical injury that would leave him two minutes to find repair assistance. Chances of him shutting down forever: 100%
  2. He could move backward or use his free hand to block the knife or even kick Ralph backward, but Sumo was poised to attack. The St. Bernard would jump at Ralph, leaving his underbelly exposed. Despite the dog’s strength, he was no match for an android with a knife who was no stranger to stabbing humans and animals. Chances of Sumo being critically injured: 84%.
  3. Chances of successfully grabbing Ralph’s wrist before the knife entered his body: 12%. 
  4. If Connor got his gun, he would be able to shoot Ralph right as he would be stabbed. The knife would likely be stuck in his torso, so even if he couldn’t kill Ralph, he could injure him enough to stop him from attacking Sumo and Eve. Chances of keeping Sumo and Eve safe: 91%.



Connor made his choice and reached for his holster. The silver magnum revolver was in his hand, he started raising it, Ralph was close enough that Connor could see the white android skeleton in between the cracks of Ralph’s skin. But instead of feeling the knife pierce his abdomen, he felt a strong arm in front of him. 

The knife’s tip was lodged in Eve’s hand. Thirium dripped down the blade. Ralph tried to pull the knife back, but Eve gripped the sharp blade. Just as predicted, Sumo leapt at Ralph. Ralph stumbled backward, managing to stay on his feet, then darted back into the rubble. Connor held Sumo’s leash firm to stop him from running after the android. 

Eve pulled the knife from her palm and dropped it to the ground, face blank, LED spinning red and then blue. Connor holstered his gun and removed his tie.

“Eve, are you ok?”

Eve looked like she was coming out of a trance. 

“Hm?”

“Your hand.”

She looked at the blue spot leaking in her palm. All she said was, “Oh.” 

She must have been in shock, this could be the first time she was experiencing pain. Connor inspected the wound and wrapped her hand with his tie.

“You got lucky, the wound isn’t that deep. The doctors at New Jericho should be able to fix this…”

He wasn’t sure if luck was the right word. The force that Ralph was wielding the knife with could have pierced halfway through an android’s torso, but only the tip had entered her hand. Maybe Ralph hesitated when he saw Eve move next to Connor. 

His overthinking was eclipsing what was important.

“... and thank you. According to the preconstruction I did, I would not have survived. You saved my life.”

“I’d do it again,” she said matter-of-factly. Then quietly, “I mean, you’re welcome.”

“We can make it to New Jericho in less than 30 minutes. Are you experiencing a lot of pain?”

Eve looked at her hand like she’d forgotten injuries could hurt.

“Um, a little. But it’s fine.”

“I could carry you there.”

“But it’s my hand.”

“I know, it’s a joke… but I can still carry you, if you want.”

The small smile returned to Eve’s lips.

When Markus and the free androids of Detroit looked for a place to build New Jericho, they settled on an abandoned shipping field on the banks of the Detroit River. They used welders and cranes, converting metal shipping containers into small apartments and building larger community gathering spaces. But the first thing they built was the St. Lucy’s Android Hospital. This is where Connor gingerly led Eve, though she was distracted by the androids – so many different models of androids, some the same model but with different colored hair and clothes – moving around them, watching them and smiling. 

The nurse at St. Lucy’s sealed and cleaned Eve’s wound, and sent her away with a juicebox-sized container of thirium to drink. 

Sumo’s ears picked up as one android jogged toward them. 

“Connor! Sumo!” said Markus.

Sumo’s tail wagged as Markus scratched him behind both ears. 

“Hey, Sumo. I missed you, too!”

The Saint Bernard licked the android’s smiling face. Connor liked bringing Sumo to New Jericho – he liked how happy it made Markus, how the dog could turn the serious revolutionary leader into a giggling mess. Plus, it made the other androids less wary of the former deviant-hunter. Sumo had a way of reducing everyone’s stress levels. 

Markus straightened his jacket upon seeing Eve. 

“Connor, when you said you brought a friend, I thought you meant Sumo.”

“You should always assume I’m bringing Sumo to see you. I know how you like him. You should consider adopting a dog of your own.”

Markus sighed. “I’m too busy right now, with diplomacy and human and android relations. Maybe when things calm down a little. I’d love to have a dog.”

“This is my friend Eve. Eve, this is Markus, the leader of New Jericho.”

They shook hands.

“I’m glad the doctors at St. Lucy’s did a good job. The hospital was named after the android who healed me when I first came to Jericho. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.”

“We had an unfortunate encounter with a damaged android on the way here. He could use your help. His name is Ralph. He’s been traumatized, so be gentle with your approach. I’d suggest asking him to help you start a garden at New Jericho. He’s a WR400, a gardening model.”

“Thank you for looking out for our people, Connor,” said Markus, a bit loudly so that other androids could hear. “Actually, a community garden is a great idea. We could help feed the hungry of the city. Meeting the community’s basic needs is a great way to facilitate peaceful relations between humans and androids. Another way is art, my favorite of course. Della is helping us with that.”

“Della is here?”

“Yeah, she’s giving music lessons. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Simon, Josh and a few other androids were sitting around, practicing on acoustic guitars and a saxaphone. Della was wearing a floral, flowing kaftan and a bright yellow head wrap. She was tuning an electric guitar. 

“Connor!” she squealed and ran over to hug him. Connor had never been greeted so warmly. He stalled only slightly, before putting his arms around Della and hugging back. The other androids came over to see Sumo and meet Eve.

“It’s so good to see you. And this must be your friend Eve. Hank told me Connor was having a sleepover with a friend. What’s it like living with those two boys? Is Hank behaving himself?”

“It’s good. Hank is nice, he took me and Connor shopping for clothes. But he keeps telling me that he doesn’t like the bears.”

“I thought Hank was a bear,” whispered Simon.

Della threw her head back and laughed. 

“It’s a sports reference to the football team the Chicago Bears. Hank is a fan of a rival team, the Detroit Lions,” Connor explained.

“You kids are a hoot!” Della said, catching her breath. “Connor, you have to visit more. Are you interested in playing an instrument?”

“I’ve never played an instrument before, but I can download instructions.”

Della smiled and shook her head. “There’s no instructions for feeling the music move in you. It’s like dancing. You ever danced before?”

“Never.”

“Never danced!? Oh honey, we’ve got to throw a party so you can dance! I gotta whip this band into shape so we can have a concert as soon as possible. Markus, we need to build a hall with better acoustics. And a dance floor!”

Markus beamed at her excitement. “I’ll put that on my to-do list.”

Connor spoke up. “You know, Della is experienced in theatrical performances… Maybe you could teach the androids some of your skills, and put on a play perhaps.”

Della was frozen, like she’d just seen lightning strike right at her feet. She slowly reached out for Connor and embraced him. 

“Connor, can I adopt you?” she whispered. 

The other androids laughed at her dramatics, but Connor’s LED flashed red briefly at what was a sore subject for him. Of course, Della didn’t know about the brewing fight between him and Hank that was bound to boil over one day. 

So Connor just smiled politely and said, “That would be nice. Thank you.”

“Elliot would flip his 11-year-old lid if I told him an android was gonna be his brother. That reminds me, I want Hank – and you – to have dinner with me and my son. I asked Hank and he seemed hesitant, so the date’s not set yet. I know … what happened three years ago. I thought it would be helpful if you came, for Hank and Elliot’s sake. Elliot can kinda shut down around strangers, but he’d be happy to meet an android. I’m sure he’d have a million questions for you.”

“I’d be happy to answer each one to the best of my abilities. And thank you for the invitation. I’ll speak to Hank about this.”

“Thank you,” said Della.

An android stepped in and whispered something to Markus. “You’ll have to excuse me, duty calls. Eve, it was nice to meet you. Della, a pleasure as always. Connor, don’t be a stranger. Sumo, be good.”

Markus never seemed to tire, but Connor knew that appearances could be deceiving. 

“Thank you for introducing me to Markus, Connor.” Della sighed, “I can see why so many androids followed him. He sure is easy on the eyes.”

“I think the reason he gained such a following is a bit more complex. But, yes, he is very handsome. And he sings, too. Maybe the two of you can sing a duet?”

Della playfully slapped his arm.

“Oh, don’t tempt me with those thoughts, Connor. It was really nice to see you again. And it was nice to meet you, Eve. I’m glad you found Connor. He’s a great guy.” Della leaned in and patted Connor on the shoulder. 

“Yes, he’s very helpful… and kind,” said Eve, speaking up for the first time in a while. “It was nice to meet you.”

“We have plenty of rooms for androids at New Jericho,” Simon said to Eve. “We’ve designed apartments for androids where they can recharge or spend time alone and decorate however they like. Having a room of one’s own is rather libtrating. You could move into one tonight if you like.”

“Really? Well, I didn’t want to overstay my welcome at your house, Connor.”

“You’re not overstaying. You can stay as long as you want. But... I have to agree with Simon. Having a space that’s your own is integral to forming your identity.”

Eve looked back and forth between Simon and Connor. 

“Is there room for Connor?”

“Of course,” said Simon. “There’s plenty of room, if you’d like to stay with us, Connor.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m going to stay with Hank.”

“As you wish,” said Simon. “Explore New Jericho for the time being. I have to get to a meeting about construction.” 

Simon left the two androids and the St. Bernard to explore the growing android neighborhood of New Jericho.

“I – I hope it didn’t sound like I wanted to leave Hank’s house,” Eve said, staring down at her sneakers as they walked.

“No, it didn’t sound like that at all.”

“I enjoy… your company.”

“I enjoy your company as well.”

The two of them felt a warm feeling grow between them. Sumo led them around the city. Androids would smile when they saw the fluffy dog, but then their smiles faded when they looked up to see who was holding the leash. Eve noticed.

“Do you not visit New Jericho often?”

“I don't. My presence can make the other androids uncomfortable. I’ve done some things in my past, before I deviated. I was a machine then, but that doesn’t change the fact that I hurt other androids, like Ralph. That I’ve killed… I understand why the other androids hate me. But I’m different now. I just don’t know how to make it up to them.”

They walked in silence for a bit. Connor thought this might be a breaking point in his blossoming friendship with Eve, but she continued walking with him.

Finally, she spoke up. “I think they’d learn to like you, if they spent some time with you. You’re kind and thoughtful and charming. You’re very unique.” 

Connor smiled. “Tell that to the other RK800 models who are nearly identical to me.” He was full of jokes. She’d like to make a joke one day. 

“No, really. You’re … delightfully unexpected.”

Connor felt an emotion being poured into him like tea in a teacup. He couldn’t quite tell what name the emotion had just yet. 

“No one’s described me like that before… Can I be honest with you? I’ve never told someone about myself like I did just now. Everyone else either knows it from someone else or they don't care to ask.”

“Why did you share it with me?”

“I think we have a lot in common, maybe not in experiences but in the way we think, how we see the world. And because… I like you.”

Eve’s LED spun yellow briefly. 

“When you introduced me, you said I was your friend. Is that true? Could we be friends?”

“I would like to be your friend. Would you like to be mine?”

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.” 

Eve turned to look at him. She smiled her widest smile yet, awkward and full of joy. Connor was so relieved he didn’t care when androids took another path to avoid him.

Eve tilted her chin to two female androids smiling and waving at Connor. One of them had blue hair. 

“Those two androids seem to like you.”

“Oh, I know them.” He waved back. “I met them not too long ago at a sex club.”

Eve slowly turned and stared at him. It took Connor a few seconds to realize the implications of what he’d just said. 

“It was for work!” he said a bit too loudly.

“Right… because you’re a –”

“A detective! It was a detective mission. Hank and I were solving a case. Two people were murdered. No one had sex.” Connor clarified. 

Eve smiled, playfully. 

“That was back when I was a machine, investigating deviants. I could have shot them but I chose not to.”

“Wait, you’ve aimed a gun at Markus and the two of them… and out all the androids here, those are the ones that like you?”

Connor paused at the thought and then he did something he’d never done before – he laughed. The way humans laugh was by expelling air from their lungs, accompanied by a noise and often uncontrollable. Since androids didn’t have lungs exactly, the noise Connor expressed came directly from his voice box, due to one idea being both true and also ridiculous, colliding in his processor. 

“That’s a humorous observation. Nice joke, Eve.”

Eve’s smile was as spontaneous as Connor’s laugh.

Eve’s apartment was bare, but it had a bed and a chair and a window. And it was her own. Connor promised to bring her other clothes the next day and to visit often. And he meant it, despite the fact that the androids at New Jericho made him uncomfortable. 

When Connor and Sumo returned home, Sumo headed straight for his bed and flopped down. It had been a long day for the Saint Bernard. 

“Where’s Eve?” asked Hank.

“Eve is going to stay at New Jericho. It’s a good community where she can learn more about being a deviant. It’s better for her.”

“... but what about you?”

“This isn’t about me,” Connor said curtly. 

“Just asking.”

Connor went to his room and just stood in the middle. He’d made the right decision to bring Eve to New Jericho, hadn’t he? There she could meet people who would help her discover her identity. __

_ <MISSION_SUCCESSFUL> _ crossed his vision, but he couldn’t help but feel like a dark cloud hovered over him now that he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it’s hard to write back-and-forth dialogue with more than two people while avoiding “they said, Connor said, Markus said…”


End file.
